


Hot summer days and sexy apron

by freeforuse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus does something nice, SAPPY dORKS, it's Alec's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforuse/pseuds/freeforuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Hey, Mags ? Could you do something about the temperature, I'm two seconds away from melting.</p><p>It's only then that he was fully hit by the smells of spices and meat cooking, the sounds of vegetables sizzling in a pan and the sight of Magnus, clad uniquely in a glittery pink apron with the body of a muscular man printed on it, he had make up on but his hair was not done instead it laid lazily on his face. Alec had to struggle to keep his breathing in check, the domesticity of the scene hitting him full force.</p><p>-Darling, if it wasn't hot as hell in this apartment you wouldn't be standing there only in boxers, and we wouldn't want that now, would we ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot summer days and sexy apron

Heat. Heat all around him. Alec couldn't remember being so hot before, it was like the heat was everywhere around him, getting under his skin. He groaned as he kicked the sheets off of him, cursing New York's summer weather and this broken A/C. He tried to roll around and fall asleep again, but it was too late, the heat had already woken him up, coaxing him from slumber, through dazed half-awareness and finally into bleary-eyed basic functioning. Which will be his default setting until he's gotten at least two cups of coffee in his system.  
He padded through the bedroom and into the corridor, belatedly noticing that Magnus was nowhere to be seen. The shadowhunter grabbed his boxer off the floor and fumbled as he put them, trying not to let them catch on his slightly damp skin. He opened the door to the living room area:  
-Hey, Mags ? Could you do something about the temperature, I'm two seconds away from melting.  
It's only then that he was fully hit by the smells of spices and meat cooking, the sounds of vegetables sizzling in a pan and the sight of Magnus, clad uniquely in a glittery pink apron with the body of a muscular man printed on it, he had make up on but his hair was not done instead it laid lazily on his face. Alec had to struggle to keep his breathing in check, the domesticity of the scene hitting him full force.  
-Darling, if it wasn't hot as hell in this apartment you wouldn't be standing there only in boxers, and we wouldn't want that now.  
A blush rose high on the younger man's cheeks as he hesitated between groaning at his boyfriend's antics and just kissing him already. In the end, he opted for the latter option, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist, kissing him sweetly.  
"Mornin’, granddad," he whispered and Magnus sputtered in offence. It was a testimony of how far they had arrived that they could now joke about the warlock's old age, kissing in the middle of the kitchen, not giving a care about anything outside of their little bubble as Alec jokingly pinched his ass with one hand, fumbling with the apron's cords with the other.  
“As much as I appreciate the sexy body printed on your apron, I recall that there's an even sexier one underneath it”  
This time Magnus laughed freely and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Alec again, which he would have done if the smell of burning food didn't assault them. Cursing he disentangled himself from his boyfriend, missing the warmth immediately, and started fussing over the numerous pans in front of him.  
"Sit first," Magnus instructed, flipping vegetables with one hand and shooing Alec away with the other.  
That was when the shadowhunter saw what was on the table. It looked like something you’d expect to see in the kind of hotels that Magnus took him in: various fruits (all probably from places more exotic than he could imagine), all sort of breads and toasts, assorted with topping, sausages and weird cooked meats, recipes that must have been centuries old, forgotten by anyone but the sparkly and practically stark-naked man just a few feet behind him.  
“What’s all this for?” Alec asked, blinking as a plate of something was placed in front of him from behind.   
"Thought I’d make you breakfast." Magnus rested his arms on Alec’s shoulders, leaning down to nuzzle their faces together. Alec kissed the corner of his lips  
“Anything else ? Or should I get used to you making a breakfast like this every time ?”  
The warlock laughed and kissed him again as he straddled him. “Only once a year, you know, for your birthday”  
Alec gaped at him. Oh. Yeah. His birthday. It was around this time now that he thought about it. He never really cared for it and with all the crazy things that happened on a regular basis these past few months, since Clary's arrival actually he totally forgot about it.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by Magnus' loud laugh  
“My, my, my... Oh, my dear little nephilim, did you forget your own birthday ?”  
Alec chose to not answer, preferring to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows, “So, should I get my present now ?” a very Magnus or Jace thing to do, really, he should stop spending so much time with them  
Magnus moved slightly away to look at him. “Really? And I'm the corny one ?” The unimpressed eyebrow Alec raised to him was answer enough, Magnus fake pouted and got up from his boyfriend's lap, choosing to sit next to him instead, a grin on his face “Now come on – It's the first time in decades that I cooked and I didn’t slave away over all of this for you to let it go cold, even though I understand how hard it must be to resist me”  
Alec honest to god snorted at the way Magnus gestured at himself, from his bare feet to his floppy hair, stopping for two seconds at his glittery sexy apron. Angel, he had no idea what he did to deserve this but he felt submerged by a wave of happiness and fondness as he watched Magnus smirking and very deliberately reaching behind him, tugging on the apron. Alec could only watch, mesmerized and gaping as the apron fell onto the floor, revealing a lean chest, a toned navel-free stomach and abs to die for.  
He was mesmerized and could not think of anything else to say than “I totally called the fact that there was an even better body underneath it”  
That got a laugh of Magnus, which quickly turned to a predatory smile “You know, you were right, it's really hot in there, I'm pretty sure the food won't get cold that quickly”  
And then all Alec could register was Magnus, Magnus's smile on his lips, his hand on his body, his breath on his neck, his scent around him and the praises falling from his lips.  
That was good thinking, the food could wait, this however could not.

Hours later, they were laying on the floor, panting. Magnus laughed and turned his face, Alec mimicking him  
“It's way too hot to do that, what were we thinking ?”  
“I think that's the thing Mags, we were not thinking”  
They smiled tiredly and Magnus waved his fingers, a chill wind whirling around them.  
“Oh Angel thanks, I love you” Alec felt himself go very still and prayed Magnus wouldn't notice, he wasn't even sure Alec knew himself that he loved Magnus until he said it but now it seemed so natural. He was in love with Magnus. He was in love with a man, a wonderful man laying next to him, who had cooked him breakfast when he could have just conjured anything, who had remembered his birthday when he himself forgot, who was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He was in love and he was happy.  
He finally felt himself relax and opened his eyes, Magnus was looking at him and he seemed wary as if a wrong move could spook any of them and shatter everything.   
“Alexander, dear, did you just profess your love to the Angel ? I'm pretty sure that could be blasphemous”  
Alec felt himself smile even wider, of course Magnus would give him an out, a way to take it all back if he wasn't ready, the warlock was the most considerate person he ever met and even though Alec didn't know what he did to deserve Magnus in his life but he was going to take advantage of it and enjoy every second with this man, starting now.  
“I love you dumbass” and then as if it didn't feel enough to convey how he truly felt “ I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood am in love with you, The Magnificient High Warlock of Brookl-” He was cut off by a kiss and another and another until he opened his eyes to see Magnus, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
“I love you too Alexander, god do I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on alhecksanderlightwood.tumblr.com to send me requests, prompts, headcanons or just scream into the void with me


End file.
